Let It Go
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: When life throws you a curveball, give it your best hit. Because in this scenario, not all people are easily fooled by trickery.


**Hey guys :D**

 **So…this songfic is based on Let It Go – by Demi Lovato. Yeah, sorry to those who were hoping for the Frozen version.**

 **Anyway, got inspired for this when I was in the car, and I was only** _ **thinking**_ **about the song. Then all of a sudden, voila!**

 **What is this anyway?**

 **Well, plot-wise, it's just adding in an alternate event, which is off-camera, mind you. And of course, the star of the show is Sammy.**

 **No ownership of Total Drama, or the song. Just this computer. XD**

It was a clear, still night, and the elimination ceremony had just come to a close. Amy had been unknown to the others sent home, when it was Sammy who had been voted off. Of course, nobody really took notice of it. Yet.

Sammy walked through the trees, headed back to her team's treehouse cabin. A feeling of triumph coursed its way through her body, and she smiled. Tonight had gone incredibly and unexpectedly well.

She stopped just below the treehouse, only to hear voices coming from inside.

"Who's that?" She wondered, cupping her ear in order to try and listen in on the conversation.

"So next time we'll win now that the inferior twin is gone?" A voice asked, which Sammy presumed to be Max.

"Not so fast." Another replied – Scarlett. "Samey's still here. Amy was cheated out."

"Wait, what?"

"It's in plain sight. She lacks a beauty mark. If you two were oblivious enough to not realize that until now then-"

"I don't get it. At all." A third voice interrupted – Topher. "How did this even happen?"

"Simple. All Samey had to do was act like her sister. And it would seem more expected for her to eat the…supposedly poisonous fruit than Amy. That's how we were misled."

Sammy listened to every single word, eyes wide in shock and both hands clamped over her mouth.

"Oh no…" She gulped, dropping her hands. "How?"

Frantically looking around, she did a swift 180 and ran back into the trees. She passed the odd contestant along the way, but just ignored them, even when she streaked past an unsuspecting Jasmine, who watched on in surprise.

"Hey Samey…uh, Sammy!" She called out, taking off at a jog.

Hearing her teammate's voice made Sammy run harder, taking a tight turn to the left. She didn't want to be near anyone right now. No one at all.

Eventually, after what seemed to her like a marathon, she stopped in the middle of a large clearing, where there seemed to be absolutely no sign of even animals. She fell down to her knees and heaved out a sigh, tears starting to pour down her cheeks.

"Why did I do this?" She asked herself, looking up. "Why? I should have just admitted defeat and gone home! Oh…Amy's right. I _am_ a loser. I've made a stupid decision and now my team knows who I really am!" She let a loud sob escape before slumping onto the ground, crying.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she sat up, wiping her eyes.

She stood up to Amy earlier on. Of course that just backfired on her with Amy playing up an act. But Sammy knew that she couldn't live the rest of her life in her sister's shadow. She had to become her own person. And now was as good time as any.

"I can't stay like this." She said, standing up. "I need to…do something. Amy's not here anymore. I can do whatever I like."

A familiar tune started playing in her head, and she started quietly singing along to it, her eyes softly closed.

" _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore…"_ She began, opening her eyes and looking up. _"Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door…"_

A bird suddenly flew past, tweeting merrily. Sighing, Sammy set off towards the other side of the clearing, looking dead straight ahead as the wind slowly picked up.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation…and it looks like I'm the queen."_

She looked around, suddenly feeling lonely. Jasmine seemed to have stopped following her, and no one else had passed by. Team Maskwak would most probably have no knowledge of what happened at the elimination ceremony, or her outburst towards Amy at the picnic mat. Well…maybe except Ella, but she may not have noticed.

" _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside…"_ She looked down to her feet, now feeling slightly guilty. _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…"_ A lone tear escaped from her eye, and she sat down on the grass again. "Why?" She whispered, looking up to the stars.

Then, she stood up again, her expression looking somewhat determined.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be."_ Sammy started walking again, this time taking longer strides. _"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_ She stopped at the edge of the trees before continuing on at a jog. _"Well now they know…"_

Sammy stopped for a few seconds, remembering what Chris had said about singing, specifically to Ella. But that couldn't hold her back. And now, nor could Amy. A smile spread across her face, and she continued running.

" _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She ran past the foot of a steep cliff, suddenly stopping almost twenty feet away. _"Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door!"_

Sammy then felt invincible. With Amy gone, no way was she going anywhere – nobody could stop her from going all the way.

" _And here I stand, and here I'll stay!"_ She started to run up the cliff, past a supposedly dead tree. _"Let it go, let it go!"_ Amy then came to mind again, and she shivered. She always seemed to get cold at any thought of her sister. But she had started to think better of it over the past few years. And recently, she'd been getting sick of it. _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Sammy looked up to the sky, the stars twinkling brightly.

" _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small."_ She turned to the cliff and started running up it, feeling better and freer than ever before. _"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"_ And of course, Amy was unable to get to her. Unless she all of a sudden came back covered in slime and mud a few episodes later. **[1]** But right now, all that was on Sammy's mind was freedom. Freedom after all these years.

" _Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe."_ She stopped for a few seconds, thinking about what this all meant. With the weight of Amy's dominance off her shoulders, Sammy finally had the chance to breathe, and be herself for once. She did know that without her sister's…'support', she probably wouldn't achieve as much as she had done over the years. But, Sammy was too excited to care.

" _I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve!"_ She looked ahead with another smile, starting to run once again. Never had she felt so alive. " _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_ " She put more force into her step, no longer afraid about keeping to herself. " _Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door!_ "

Sammy stopped at the top of the cliff, where she could see the moon shining down onto the water, and the lights of the mainland in the horizon. She walked to the edge, and stood there, looking dead straight ahead.

" _And here I stand, and here I'll stay._ " She directed her words towards Chris, towards the rest of her team (barring Jasmine), but most of all, towards Amy. Even if none of those people were present at the time.

" _Let it go, let it go!_ " Yes, she wasn't really seen as the good girl. But that was just Amy's work. And there was no way that Sammy was going to let that get in her way this time. " _The cold never bothered me anyway!_ "

She glared out to the horizon - somewhere along there, Amy had most probably landed. She was there, and Sammy was here.

" _Standing, frozen,_ " she clenched her fists, " _in the life I've chosen!_ " She'd chosen this life. This life, where she would be free from Amy's never-ending wrath. " _You won't- find me, the past is all behind me!_ " Sure, it was possible that one day Amy would all of a sudden show up. But she couldn't take back her control she had over her sister now. That was buried in the past. " _Buried in the snow..._ "

Sammy then looked up to the stars, her expression softening. The night sky was rather beautiful tonight, she noticed.

" _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore…_ " She thought back to the challenge that had been on earlier, realizing that probably both her and Amy were at fault. If it wasn't for that last balloon exploding, then they could have won the challenge again. Sammy looked ahead once again, a fire burning inside her.

" _Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door!_ " She turned on her heel and started running back down the hill. " _And here I'll stand, and here I'll stay! Let it go, let it go!_ " She knew that the other team would soon find out, and then possibly shun her. That depended on whether Amy had been around the island enough to tell them who was the 'better' twin. She'd done that at almost every school they went to. Sammy brushed off the old, cold thoughts. They meant nothing to her now.

" _The cold never bothered me anyway!_ "

Sammy ran through the trees, the feeling of renewed confidence all through her body. She reached the bottom, and stopped, looking back at the cliff. To believe that she had just done that was amazing. Her train of thought was suddenly stopped when the intercom buzzed.

"Um…who _is_ that singing?" Chris asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice. "If it's Ella, then you're automatically eliminated next time it happens! That applies to all other contestants as well."

Gulping and looking around, Sammy cautiously started to make her way back to the treehouse cabin, deciding to keep it quiet from there.

 **Sooo…what did you think of it? Sorry if it got a bit repetitive at some points, because I have a feeling it might have done. But, then again, that's probably what you get when you have Sammy singing about being free from Amy.**

 **Anyway, I** _ **did**_ **say earlier that a songfic would be coming very soon. Well, this is it! Just like I said in the author's note of my one-shot, called The Last Laugh. You should read it – it's hilarious. XD**

 **That's all I have to say for now. Until next time!**


End file.
